


¿Qué fue de Castiel?

by thelittlefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, 5x04, AU, Amor - Freeform, Apocalipsis, Canon, Croatoan, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Destiel - Freeform, End!verse, Español, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Samifer - Freeform, The End, canon!verse, castiel - Freeform, the end episode
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefangirl/pseuds/thelittlefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué fue de  Castiel luego de la muerte de Dean Winchester en el mundo apocalíptico de 2014?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué fue de Castiel?

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy bastante obsesionanada con el episodio 5x04 de Supernatural, por lo que pensé ¿Por qué no?  
> Escribí este corto fanfic básicamente para dejar salir mi rabia, y estoy bastante contenta con lo que salió.

Castiel corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardieron, su cabeza palpitó y sus piernas no lo sostuvieron.

Él se encontraba con una mirada de absoluto terror en su rostro, mientras jadeaba y se limpiaba sus manos, llenas de sangre de sus amigos y de tierra contra su raído pantalón, a la vez que intentaba detener las lágrimas que le quemaban sus humanos ojos.

Miró al edificio en ruinas a su alrededor, su corazón galopando con descontrol mientras buscaba rastros de algún otro infectado.

Finalmente se dejó caer en la grava, agarrando con su temblorosa mano, también humana, su pequeño frasco de droga, y tomando dos cápsulas mientras contenía un sollozo.

Todos sus amigos estaban muertos. Habían caído en una trampa, y para el momento en el que, horrorizados, se dieron cuenta del error fatal que habían cometido, ya era muy tarde

Cómo él, Castiel el humano inservible, el ángel caído, había escapado seguía siendo un misterio. Recordaba la sangre, sangre por todos lados, cuerpos caídos en el pasto teñido de rojo oscuro, el dolor punzante de sus articulaciones y su adolorida garganta cuando había huído sin mirar atrás.

Jamás se lo perdonaría. Era un cobarde y un idiota. Debería haber muerto junto a ellos. Debería estar muerto. Debería haber muerto hace tantos años y sin embargo...

Dean.

Su nombre resonaba en sus oídos, aturdidos por el frío y la conmoción, y como un autómata, Cas se levantó, apoyándose contra la pared, mientras susurraba roncamente el nombre de su amado.

Ni él supo cómo pudo comenzar a caminar, un pie frente al otro, sin saber por dónde ir, pero guiado por el destino, que ya sabía el cruel desenlace.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que su corazón se partió a la mitad al llegar a un jardín.

Al llegar al jardín.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar, calló de rodillas, viendo el cuerpo de Dean Winchester yacer, sus brazos extendidos en una grotesca posición, con sus ojos medio cerrados y su boca en una última mueca de desesperación.

Sin prestar atención al arcángel que lo escudriñaba desde la distancia con sus perfectos ojos robados, Castiel se arrastró miserablemente hasta tener a Dean sobre su regazo.

Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, la persona que alguna vez había sido un poderoso ángel, ahora totalmente perdido por el dolor agonizante, sollozó un primer lamento desgarrador, seguido de otro y otro.

—No, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. No, por favor, no—susurraba, meciendo el cuerpo del amor de su vida entre sus brazos, apoyando su frente en la suya mientras todo su cuerpo se agitaba.

Lucifer se fue acercando, lentamente, como un depredador, hasta quedar parado al lado de su hermano. Una tenue sonrisa le recorría el rostro, mientras disfrutaba de la escena.

—No me dejó otra opción, Castiel—dijo con un tono de sorna—. Ya le había advertido que si intentaba algo, sería lo último que haría, pero no me escuchó. Ni a mí ni a ti, ¿No es verdad? ¿No es verdad que lo intentaste frenar? Pero fallaste, falló tu última misión. Y ahora mírate, eres una vergüenza. No eres ni un ángel, ni siquiera eres un humano. Eres polvo, como todos los que aún siguen respirando en mi mundo.

—Entonces acaba con esto y mátame—dijo él, súbitamente recuperando el control sobre su voz--. Mátame, Lucifer. ¡Mátame!

El diablo negó su cabeza con suavidad, mientras con una última mirada de burla, desaparecía ante los ojos del roto ángel.

Él se dejó caer en el pasto, toda su espalda azotada por escalofríos, aún con el cuerpo de Dean tendido sobre su regazo, mientras los sollozos aumentaban de nivel y se transformaban en moribundos gritos de pura agonía.

—No—gritaba una y otra vez, sumergido en un dolor que lo asfixiaba, hasta el punto en donde tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos no importaba, todo era un túnel de dolor infinito, sin una luz, ni blanca ni negra al final—. ¡Sé que me estás escuchando, hijo de puta! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al cielo— ¡Padre, sé que me estás escuchando y riéndote en mi cara, como todo el mundo! ¡Esto es tu culpa, no mía, tuya, tuya, toda tuya, así que páralo de una vez!

Histéricamente, el ángel caído comenzó a mecerse en sus rodillas, ahogándose con sus palabras.

—Páralo. Es lo único que te pido—susurró una última vez--. Para el dolor.

Mentiría si dijera que mi hijo finalmente cedió y acabó él mismo con su tristeza. No lo hizo. No pudo. Y yo tampoco.

Mentiría si dijera que se rindió, y abandonó el cuerpo de su humano. También mentiría si dijera que Castiel dejó de llorar.

Sin embargo, luego de días y días de sólo estar tendido con los ojos abiertos, viendo y no viendo, ahogándose y respirando con tanta claridad al mismo tiempo, pudo descansar.

Ahora mismo estoy contemplando, desde donde estoy, desde donde no me moveré ni intervendré jamás, pues la batalla ya ha sido perdida hace muchos años, cómo su mano y la de Dean Winchester están entrelazadas, como si fuera un cuento de hadas y ambos estuvieran durmiendo.

Juntos.


End file.
